


What Happens When You Try To Help

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rumor of lust magic has spread through Chaldea and Raikou goes to check on her dear Master.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	What Happens When You Try To Help

After hearing rumor spread through Chaldea about one of the new servants to be summoned using their lustful magic on some of the servants, Raikou couldn’t help but feel worried about her dear master, Gudako. At first, she wanted to find the servant that did it, knowing that it had to have been either Kiara or Kama, both of them joining Gudako’s team in the recent weeks. However, she knew that the first place she should check would be her dear master’s room, hoping that she was okay despite everything.

Luckily, as she made it to Gudako’s personal bed chambers, Raikou was able to throw the door open and see her Master sitting on her bed. She looked a little bit distressed and bothered, but it wasn’t a look that Raikou hadn’t seen in the past. In fact, seeing this look on Gudako only caused her heart to flutter in her chest, knowing that it was a look of needy. Unfortunately, as she closed the door behind her, locking it so that no one could come in and somehow harm someone so dear to her, Raikou failed to notice the lustful look in Gudako’s eyes.   
  
“Raikou… Is that you…?”   
  
Her master’s quiet voice was riddled with lust and desire, but that tone in her voice completely slipped past Raikou as she stepped closer to Gudako’s bed. “Yes, it’s me, Master. I heard a rumor that someone was trying something sinister and came to see how you are.” As she spoke, Raikou made her way closer and closer to her Master’s bed, stopping only to plop her plump rear end against the side of the bed. “Are you feeling okay, Master? Kiara and Kama haven’t gotten to you yet, have they?”   
  
Raikou’s words fell on deaf ears as Gudako slowly sat up from her bed, making her way over toward her Servant. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was wrong and she shouldn’t be taking advantage of her servant. But at the same time, her cock throbbed and pulsed between her legs, aching with a needy to be buried inside of something. And as her eyes met Raikou’s breasts, the world around her starting to disappear, Gudako knew just what she was going to force her dick between.

“Raikou… Can I ask you for a favor…?” Gudako slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she stretched out her arms, waiting to see Raikou’s reaction before she did anything. And the moment that their eyes met, she didn’t hesitate to grab a firm hold of Raikou’s clothing and quickly rip her suit apart. Starting at her breasts, Gudako was just concerned about burying her dick between those incredibly soft and large tits.

A bright smile came to the young master’s lips as she quickly pushed her servant down onto her back, straddling her stomach and watching as her cock bounced and bobbed against the large breasts that currently had her attention. “Will you let me fuck your breasts? I don’t think I’ll stop no matter what your answer is… But I’d much rather you say yes.~” Once again, Gudako dragged her tongue along her lips as she lowered herself ever so slightly and slowly, forcing her throbbing member between Raikou’s soft and pillowy breasts.

Of course, Raikou had always wanted her master to look at her in this way. But to think that she would force herself onto her servant like this. It stirred something special in the berserker’s heart, filling her with a sense of disparity as a moan spilled from her lips. The feeling of Gudako’s shaft started to rock back and forth, rubbing inside of her cleavage and against her breasts. It was far better than she had imagined it would be, hotter and stickier as well. But Raikou couldn’t bring herself to complain. Not when she nodded her head to Gudako’s question. “Y-Yes, Master… I can see you’re… Affected by whatever magic has been cast… But please… Do as you wish with my body.”   
  
A sharp and blissful hiss erupted from Raikou’s lips when she felt Gudako’s hands suddenly clamp down onto her breasts, grabbing firmly onto the soft mounds before squishing them together around her cock. Though, the rough feeling of having her breasts toyed with like this caused Raikou to shudder and moan in bliss, happy to feel that thick shaft throb between her breasts. Her breath hitched once she felt Gudako pick up the pace of her thrusts, clearly making her way toward enjoying herself and not letting anything stop her.

However, it didn’t take long before Raikou felt her dear master’s tip tapping against her chin with each and every thrust that she made. Her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn’t Gudako being rough with her but instead silently demanding to be able to enter her mouth. From the way that her master had spoken, Raikou could tell just how needy and horny she was, but to think that she would do something like this just to use her mouth. A twisted sense of submission ticked at the base of Raikou’s spine, causing her to open her mouth as her pussy suddenly ached to be used, wondering just how it would feel to have Gudako roughly fucking her like she’s fucking her breasts. “Go ahead, Master. Use my mouth all you-”   
  
Raikou fell silent at the feeling of Gudako’s shaft suddenly pushing inside of her mouth. At first, it was only the first few inches, allowing the berserker to suck on her master’s tip and acquire a taste for her dick. Though, it quickly became more than more, a few more inches of Gudako’s cock forcing its way into Rakou’s mouth while the rest still remained between her breasts. In the back of her mind, Raikou wondered just how big her master’s member had to be in order to be able to pull off such a feat, but she didn’t dare say a word about it or think too long on it. Not when she had to use her tongue in order to please Gudako the best that she could.

A blissful and excited breath left Gudako as she felt Raikou’s tongue moving around the tip of her shaft. The pillowy and warm feeling of her breasts wrapped around her cock combined with the wet and welcoming feeling of her tongue coiling around the first few inches of her tip left Gudako wishing she had done something like this sooner. Whether it was because of the magic that Kama used on her and a few others in Chaldea, or because she was just horny and wanted to play with one of the more beautiful and busty women in Chaldea.

Whatever reason Gudako needed, she was happy to be able to do this right now, moaning quietly under her breath as she felt her peak starting to rise within her. With each and every thrust that she made into that wonderful mouth and between those perfect breasts, she felt herself approaching her climax. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that she wouldn’t be done when she came. Which was exactly why Gudako smirked and moved her hands from Raikou’s breasts to the back of her head. She wanted control of this orgasm right from the start.

Raikou’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt Gudako’s cock throb once again in her mouth, this time followed by a rope of cum pumping directly onto her tongue. The feeling of her master’s hands on her head kept her from moving, leaving her unable to pull herself back and enjoy more of the flavor that tried to escape her. But it also reminded her that her master was in control, not her. And that single thought caused her pussy to ache once again, leaving her speechless as rope after rope of Gudako’s cum pumped into her mouth.

After a moment, and while she was still cumming, Gudako pulled herself back while keeping Raikou in place. A lustful and unashamed moan spilled from her lips as she popped her cock out from between Raikou’s lips, gasping in bliss when she wrapped her own hand around her shaft and started to stroke it right then and there. However, instead of cumming just on her servant’s face, Gudako had a better idea. She pulled herself back just a little bit, just enough for her tip to rest on Raikou’s breasts.

From there, she happily came without saying another word. Another moan erupted from her lips as she came again, more ropes of her cum splattering along Raikou’s breasts and against her face. And it brought a smile to her face to see her beloved and busty servant quivering and shaking in excitement, a look of pure need and lust in her eyes. Though, it also helped Gudako feel a bit better about taking advantage of Raikou when she watched the busty servant swipe up a small amount of the cum that had just painted her, popping her cum-soaked fingers in her mouth and licking them clean. “One more favor, Raikou. And you don’t get a say in this one.~”   
  
Gudako didn’t give Raikou a chance to say a word before she pinned her servant down on her back and hooked her arms into her legs, putting her in a perfect mating press that accentuated her breasts and her plump rear end. “I want to fuck your pussy. And I’m not going to accept you telling me no.”   
  
Raikou’s heart started to race in her chest when she was pinned onto her back, her pussy aching at the mention of it being fucked. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was wrong, but she couldn’t help but feel excited as a result of that. She was being violated and used against her will, but she saw no reason to fight against it. Especially when she felt the tip of Gudako’s shaft press against her pussy, threatening to fill her tight hole right then and there.

However, the moment that she felt her master’s cock push into her cunt, spreading her inner walls and twitching against them, a realization rushed through Raikou’s mind. The reason she wasn’t fighting against Gudako’s advancements wasn’t because she wanted to make her master happy, but because she wanted to be used like this by someone close and important to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt more and more of that wonderfully thick shaft plunge deep into her pussy. Right up until she felt the tip press against the entrance to her womb and threaten to rip into her with ease.

Raikou bit down on her lower lips as pleasure and bliss coursed through her body, leaving her shivering and aching to be fucked. She looked into Gudako’s eyes, wondering where things were going to go from here. Of course, she was going to get fucked by her master, the feeling of her shaft throbbing against her inner walls making that very clear. But was her master the type of woman to fuck her as roughly as she could? Or were they both going to enjoy a nice and loving fuck? Raikou didn’t know, and her heart raced in her chest when she thought about both options.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait too long in order to get her answer. After only a moment, Gudako pulled her hips back until only the tip of her shaft remained inside of Raikou’s tight cunt. And she didn’t hesitate to thrust back into her, slamming each and every inch of her dick as far as she could into her servant. A bright and slightly twisted smile came to her lips as she continued to thrust in and out of her, fucking the tight cunt that clung to her shaft like there was no tomorrow. “Don’t worry, Raikou… I know you can take me at my roughest. You’re one of the toughest berserkers out there. But I know you love it, too.~”   
  
Raikou’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she was fucked hard and rough into the bed, gasping and moaning with each thrust that filled her tight hole. Each and every moan that spilled from her lips was perfectly in time with Gudako’s cock slamming against the entrance to her womb, pain and pleasure ripping through her in equal measure. However, she didn’t say a word to get it to stop, loving every ounce of both that rushed through her and enjoying the way her body was held into place.

She had no control over the situation right now, and Raikou couldn’t have been happier about that fact. Her inner walls tightened like a vice around Gudako’s shaft as it throbbed and pulsed inside of her, making her wish that her master would cum inside of her and try to get her pregnant. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she suddenly felt Gudako’s lips crash against her own, a smile coming to them as she happily returned the affection that was being shown to her.

Luckily for her, Gudako was thinking the exact same thing. She wanted to cum inside of Raikou. She wanted to make her servant cum with her, trying to knock her up in the process. The young master didn’t even know if it was possible, but with just how lustful she felt in the moment, she didn’t care. She was going to try one way or another. And that was exactly why Gudako smirked as she slammed her cock as deep as she could into Raikou’s cunt, moaning against her lips as she reached her peak and blew her load.

Rope after rope of thick, hot, and potent seed flooded into Raikou’s womb, filling it almost immediately and leaving some to overflow into her pussy. Shivers of bliss and pure pleasure echoed through Raikou’s body as she came right along with Gudako, the feeling of having her womb and pussy filled with cum being enough to push her over the edge. A bright cum-drunk smile came to Raikou’s lips as she felt the shaft inside of her continue to throb, unleashing a few more ropes of cum into her womb without any hesitation.

Luckily for her, things didn’t seem to be over just yet. Before she could adjust herself and get comfortable on the bed once again, Raikou watched as Gudako climbed to her knees and slapped her cock down directly against her cheek. A sharp hiss of pleasure left the servant as she looked into her master’s eyes, knowing exactly what she needed to do next for the young woman. A gentle chuckle rumbled in Raikou’s throat as she opened her mouth, slowly taking the cum-covered shaft past her soft lips and into her throat.

Gudako could only smile as she grabbed a hold of Raikou’s head, not saying a word as her dear servant started to clean her shaft. Feeling that wonderfully talented tongue dart along her shaft, licking each and every inch like it was a delicious candy for her. It might as well have been with just how much Raikou was licking and sucking on it, bringing a giggle from Gudako’s lips as the lust that she felt finally started to slowly fade away.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was the magic that Kama cast on her or her own desires for Raikou that pushed her to do this. But as she watched her dear servant pull herself back and playfully pop those sweet and soft lips off of her member, Gudako couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when her body felt like it was in absolute and total bliss. “I didn’t think you’d be so cooperative, Raikou. Maybe next time, I’ll just have to come to find your bedroom and drag you into them.~”   
  
Raikou playfully licked her lips, gathering every drop of cum that she might have missed while cleaning Gudako’s cock. Without saying a word, she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed it all down. Right before looking up into her master’s eyes once again. “Maybe I should just come and stay in your chambers. We wouldn’t have to find each other at that point. And nothing would be able to stop us.~”   
  
A gentle smile came to Raikou’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Gudako’s waist, pulling her master close enough to snuggle up against her. She wanted to be fucked still, having one hole missing that Gudako hadn’t touched. But, the berserker also wanted to simply hold her master right here in the moment. Especially when she felt her shaft starting to soften as the two got comfortable. “And I can stop whoever was going around casting magic in order to have this effect on people.”   
  
Gudako could only chuckle as she got comfortable against Raikou’s body, resting her head on those large and perky breasts that she had. She lazily wrapped her arms around Raikou’s body, resting a hand on her hip before giving it a gentle squeeze. “I hope you know… If you don’t get pregnant from this, I’m going to keep trying until you do…” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips before squeezing Raikou’s hip a little bit tighter, making it clear that she was being serious about that.

However, after the two shared a quiet giggle between themselves, Gudako found herself adjusting her position, stealing a kiss from Raikou’s lips while both of her hands rested against her servant’s breasts. There was no reason for them to be there other than the lust that was still fading from her system, but she wasn’t going to pull them away. Especially once she heard Raikou moaning against her lips because of it.   
  
“If you wanted to get me pregnant, Master… All you had to do was speak up. We can try as much as you like.~”


End file.
